Magazines are printed publications that provide readers articles and print media in a layout format designed by the publisher. The design of each magazine edition requires time, effort and planning. Some magazines are directed to news and current topics, but are usually published at weekly or monthly intervals. In today's 24-hour news cycle, such news may be old news. Users may visit online versions of a magazine, some of which may update some content. However, publisher processes of design, presentation and publication of an online magazine are far from trivial and the layout of the material is not tailored for different mobile devices.
News and related media content may be downloaded and displayed on mobile devices. Some media applications allow a user to specify what news websites should be referenced in a single view. However, this combined view is rather static and not topic specific. Such applications are insufficient for collecting and displaying the latest news and media available for a hot topic or a topic that is trending hot.